


One Cup Of Jealousy, Please

by UnheardCries



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Jealousy, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Original Character(s), Sexual Tension, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnheardCries/pseuds/UnheardCries
Summary: Lance and Keith are two best friend dorks, but when Lance decides to go get coffee at a new cafe that opened, with his best friend, he may realize two emotions he never thought he would feel towards his best friend, love and jealousy.





	One Cup Of Jealousy, Please

Lance was a coffee addict, even Keith knew that. They were actually in fact roommates, so Keith always got annoyed whenever the blue eyed boy made coffee at five morning every morning. Recently, a cafe opened up in town, Keith the obvious supportive gay friend, decided to ask Lance one morning, " Lance, heard of the new cafe that opened up recently? " Keith knew, that this was news to Lance, and when he saw those adorable blue eyes light up, he knew that he no longer had to listen to the five AM coffee maker every morning. But what came in store.. Was worst than the coffee every morning..

They went to the cafe every, single, morning at five AM, Lance would pull the covers off Keith and carry him down stairs if he had to. Every. Single. Morning. This really annoyed Keith, but Lance thought of the cafe has a magical land that never ended with amazing coffee and muffins that tasted like heaven. But one morning, it seemed like a normal routine, waking Keith up, getting him dressed himself, and then carrying Keith out the door and dragging him to the coffee shop. When they got there he grinned, the smell of cinnamon and coffee filling the air. Keith almost immediately sat down in a booth, leaning against the window, and closing his eyes. Lance's heart froze when he stared at Keith when he was gonna set his coffee down at the booth Keith has chosen, the sunlight was reflecting off Keith's skin and his hair, making a practical halo, his eyelashes cast shadows on his skin. Keith cracked open one eye to glance at Lance, his violet eyes looking like purple crystals due to the rising sun in the window. Lance couldn't believe how attractive his best friend was, how did he not notice this before? '  _Holy shit.. '_ He thought in awe. Lance finally snapped back into reality, he sat down across from Keith, he couldn't help but glance over at him at times while he silently sipped his coffee. Then it happened.

A messy blonde haired male with emerald eyes stopped at their booth, his eyes mostly staring at Keith, Keith cracked open a eye, " Can I help you..? " The blonde smiled brightly, " Y-Yes actually, I'm lost and I was needing a sexy boy to help me. " He grinned, winking at Keith. 

Lance watched Keith's face flush slightly, he grumbled out, " Then why are you asking me for help? " The blonde sat down next to Keith, and suddenly had his hand on his thigh, " Come on, sweetheart, wanna go to the bathroom? " He leaned closer, grinning. Lance practically fumed with anger and jealousy, gripping his coffee cup so hard he thought it would spill, the blonde added when Keith didn't seem to convinced, " We can have some fun, sh'all we? " Lance growled low, causing the blonde's eyes to flicker over at Lance's growl, his grin widened. The blonde grabbed Keith's hand, pulling him out of the booth. Lance gripped the table, his knuckles going white, '  _He's mine, I know him better, you don't know his name, get away from him.. Get away from **MY** Keith. ' _ Lance thought, his mind in a frenzy. The blonde spun Keith around to the 80's music in the cafe, they looked like a awkward adorable couple, Keith's face flushed, blinking in confusion, " I-I'm sorry, I-I don't- " The blonde cut him off, whispering lowly, his voice dripping with intentional sexual notes, " Come on, baby, let it happen. " 

That's when Lance snapped.

He stood up in anger, growling lowly, his ocean eyes focused on the two, " Could you not. " His statement didn't sound like a question, more of a demand. The blonde narrowed his eyes at Lance, " Oh? What are you? His boyfriend? " The blonde didn't expect Keith's face to flush even brighter, he didn't even make him that red, biting his lip, '  _He is biting his lip even?! How in love are they?! I thought he wasn't off limits! '_ The blonde thought. Lance snarled, storming over, he grabbed Keith's wrist, pulling him into his chest, " You can back off from  _ **my**_ Keith. "

Keith's heart stopped, his eyes widening, he was enveloped in the warmth of Lance. The blonde only growled, " Fine. " He stormed off, leaving only the thick air between Lance and Keith that it could be cut with a butter knife. They both stayed silent, Keith wrapped in a embrace by the blue eyed boy. When Lance suddenly tightened the embrace, Keith only reacted like he usually would, he embraced him back. That was a shock to Lance, but he didn't dare move, he didn't even realize he was holding his breath. 

They stay like that for what seemed like hours ( Even though it was probably only minutes ) when Keith said, " Fuck it. " Before Lance could protest he felt lips on his, let alone his roommates lips. After years of silent touches, lingering stares, longing hugs. He felt release. He felt at ease. This was where we was supposed to be, Keith enveloped in his arms with his arms around his neck, on the tip of his toes, and Lance kissing back gently, his arms around his waist, and a hand cupping his cheek. This was home. Their home.


End file.
